Phasma
by dumpling-lion
Summary: Ini hanyalah kisah tentang Jeon Wonwoo, si penyendiri yang bersahabat dengan pemuda super baik, sedang menjalani pendekatan dengan pemuda impiannya, diikuti oleh hantu tampan yang menyebalkan, dan berurusan dengan hantu imut tukang mengumpat. Seventeen Fic. BOYxBOY. Implied!Meanie. Implied!WonHui. slight!CheolSoo. Alternate Universe. [ONE SHOT]


**PHASMA**

| SEVENTEEN © PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT | © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love | oneshot |

* * *

 **(1/1)**

* * *

 **[warn] minor!ageswitch**

* * *

"Hei Wonwoo, kau tahu tidak?"

Suara Joshua membuat Wonwoo yang tengah berusaha untuk tidur di sela pergantian pelajaran mengerang kesal. Diam-diam pemuda Jeon itu kemudian mengumpati teman sebangkunya yang sebenarnya bahkan tidak bersalah.

"Tergantung. Kalau yang dimaksud mengenai kau yang menggangguku tidur, jawabannya adalah aku tahu." Wonwoo mennjawab tanpa mau repot-repot mengangkat kepalanya yang ditenggelamkan pada lipatan tangannya yang ia letakkan di meja. Samar-samar didengarnya Joshua mendengus kesal dan bisa Wonwoo bayangkan kalau pemuda yang lebih tua tersebut tengah berusaha sabar akan kelakuan Wonwoo.

"Aku serius, Jeon, ada berita terbaru dan _hot_ yang harus kau tahu!" Tangan Joshua bergerak untuk menepuk punggung teman sebangkunya dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan dan sebagai akibatnya Wonwoo mengadah dan melotot seram pada Joshua.

"Aku juga serius! Aku tidak peduli dengan berita apalah itu! Sudah sana diam jangan ganggu aku!" balas pemuda Jeon tersebut dengan kesal lalu kembali menyamankan diri dengan posisinya tadi sebelum memejamkan mata.

Joshua mendecih tak suka lalu memajukan bibir bawahnya kesal melihat kelakuan Wonwoo yang belum saja berubah sejak mereka pertama bertemu dahulu, "Dasar pemalas! Aku jadi yakin kalau kau ini adalah reinkanasi sloth di masa lalumu."

.

.

.

"Hei!"

Wonwoo berjalan lurus menuju perpustakaan dan mengabaikan panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya tersebut. Wajahnya yang memang sudah datar terlihat semakin datar karena ekspresi tak peduli yang terpasang disana.

"Wonwoo hyung! Kau mengabaikanku!"

Kini suara _bass_ kekanakan itu tepat terdengar disamping telinganya. Namun Wonwoo tetap diam, mengabaikan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri karena hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba terasa di belakangnya.

"Wonwoo hyuuung~"

Suara itu tak kunjung berhenti dan malah semakin keras terdengar. Rasanya Wonwoo ingin mengeluarkan lakban dari tasnya dan memasangkan benda lengket itu ke mulut makhluk yang terus memanggilnya, tapi sayang sekali hal itu amat mustahil dilakukan.

"WONU HYUNGIEEE~~~"

Tarik nafas, hembuskan.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan.

Sabar Wonwoo, sabar.

Kau akan dianggap aneh kalau berteriak di lorong ramai seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali, sih, hyung? Jangan abaikan akuuu~"

Tangan Wonwoo bergerak untuk mengusap telinganya yang terasa gatal dan panas akibat suara makhluk _random_ yang meneriakinya tersebut. Huh, rasanya ia jadi menyesal telah meninggalkan _headphone_ -nya di rumah. Padahal sudah jelas bahwa itu adalah piranti utama untuk membuat telinganya selamat dari makhluk perusuh yang suka mengikutinya ini.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke perpustakaan yang tergolong sepi seusai suara memekakkan bel pulang sekolah berdering melalui _speaker_. Wonwoo mengulum senyum pada Nyonya Min, wanita berumur penjaga perpustakaan yang menyayangi Wonwoo seperti cucunya sendiri akibat kerajinan pemuda _emo_ tersebut nongkrong di perpustakaan sekolah yang nyaris tak tersentuh cahaya matahari.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Min," sapa Wonwoo dengan nada sopan yang jarang keluar dari bibirnya karena sehari-hari ia hanya diam tapi sekalinya ia berbicara, hanya umpatanlah yang keluar. Jeon Wonwoo memang manusia pengumpat yang bermuka seribu.

"Ah Wonwoo, selamat siang juga," balas wanita tersebut sambil membalas senyuman eksklusif Wonwoo sebelum kembali sibuk dengan sekardus buku yang harus ia data.

"Astaga, kau curang! Kau bahkan menyapa nenek itu duluan tapi mengabaikan aku yang dari tadi menyapamu! Dimana keadilan yang selalu ditegakkan di dunia ini?" Ocehan berisik kembali memenuhi telinganya dan tentu saja Wonwoo masih tidak mau repot-repot untuk membalas ocehan bocah macam itu.

Tidak penting.

Tidak penting sekali.

Wonwoo melangkah menuju sisi paling pojok perpustakaan atau lebih tepatnya tempat keramatnya yang terdiri dari sebuah sofa _medium_ berwarna _peach_ yang berada tepat didekat jendela yang menghadap ke halaman belakang sekolahnya yang kabar-kabarnya dihuni banyak makhluk supranatural.

"Wonwoo hyungieee~"

Abaikan rengekan bocah sialan itu, Jeon.

Wonwoo kini tersenyum seadanya pada gadis dengan rambut pirang dan kontur wajah yang sangat tidak asia yang tengah berdiri disamping sofa keramatnya. Gadis itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecut sebelum mata beriris biru pucatnya melirik sosok dibelakang Wonwoo lagi dan ganti tersenyum iseng.

"Halo Mingyu, kau diabaikan Wonwoo lagi?"

Sosok yang sedari tadi mengikuti Wonwoo, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan tubuh tinggi dan seragam sekolah yang serupa dengan milik Wonwoo namun edisi yang lebih kucel ala rakjel, mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan _childish_. Yang menjadi sasaran pout itu langsung berjengit tak suka dan segera duduk manis di sofa. Dikeluarkannya novel yang menjadi barang bawaan di tasnya selain _smartphone_ , _charger_ , sebuah binder berikut sebuah ballpoint yang nyaris habis tintanya.

"Kau berisik, Kim Mingyu! Sudah kubilang, jagalah jarak denganku kalau di tempat ramai!" sergah Wonwoo pada akhirnya me- _notice_ pemuda bertaring lucu yang terus nyengir dengan mata berbinar ketika menatap Wonwoo. Tentu saja yang diteriaki masih terus tersenyum lebar seolah teriakan Wonwoo tak berefek padanya, ibaratnya masuk ke telinga kiri dan keluar dari telinga kiri juga.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya mau kudekati di tempat yang sepi?" sahut Mingyu dengan alis yang digerakkan dan wajah yang sok seksi dan menggoda.

"A-ak... ma-maksudku... Ah sialan kau Kim Mingyu! Mati saja sana!"

Wonwoo terbata berikut dengan wajahnya yang terasa memanas karena otaknya yang tergolong _pervert_ (please, Wonwoo juga manusia yang punya ketertarikan seksual dan otak cowok yang normal) berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak. Seketika tawa langsung merebak dari Mingyu dan gadis pirang yang juga berpakaian seragam sekolah, yang ngomong-ngomong bernama Sarah Kim dan kini tengah menggelayuti tangan Mingyu seperti _bitch_.

(Jangan salah sangka, Wonwoo tidak cemburu dan untuk apa ia cemburu.)

"Duh, hyungie, kau boleh saja menyumpahi orang agar mati tapi kau tidak bisa menyumpahi hantu agar mati karena mereka jelas-jelas sudah mati!"

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo diberi anugerah yang membuatnya bisa melihat hantu semenjak kepalanya terbentur di perosotan depan taman kanak-kanaknya dahulu. Saat itu kepalanya hanya berdarah dan membuatnya harus mendapatkan jahitan yang hingga kini masih ada bekasnya.

Wonwoo ingat, saat ia dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk menjahit lukanya dan harus beristirahat disana seharian, ia melihat hantu pertamanya. Adalah seorang gadis mungil yang terus menatap Wonwoo dari pojok ruang inap VVIP tepatnya berada sembari memeluk boneka _teddy_ -nya. Tentu saja Wonwoo cilik yang polos balas menatap gadis itu dan berkata pada adiknya yang tengah memainkan mobil-mobilan disebelah orang tuanya untuk mengajak gadis itu bermain. Namun yang ada hanyalah tatapan aneh dari orang tuanya berikut adiknya yang kebingungan.

Selanjutnya semakin banyak saja yang Wonwoo lihat, mulai dari nenek tua berhanbok cantik, paman bertato yang berlumur darah, kakek dengan seragam tentara dan darah merembes di dadanya, gadis bergincu tebal yang memegang sebelah kakinya yang terputus dan berlumur darah, hingga anak kecil yang memeluk kepalanya sendiri yang terputus.

Wonwoo bukan orang yang penakut dan ia sudah dipahamkan oleh orang tuanya kalau ia punya mata yang berbeda dari orang lainnya. Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah cukup tidak peduli pada mereka walau terkadang ada hantu sialan yang menganggunya atau hantu kelewat ramah yang membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau harus membalas keramahannya.

Entah dewa kesialan yang sedang senang menempeli Wonwoo atau apalah, _mansion_ yang kini ditinggali Wonwoo sendirian semenjak ia naik ke kelas 11 (orang tuanya dan Bohyuk kini berada di Jepang dan Wonwoo ditinggalkan sendirian bersama beberapa pelayan yang jam kerjanya hanya 12 jam) walau tidak horor, ternyata dihuni oleh hantu (yang bagi Wonwoo) paling _annoying_ sedunia.

Namanya Kim Mingyu dan dia adalah hantu kacangan yang baru meninggal lima tahun yang lalu akibat radang paru-paru ketika umurnya menginjak 16 tahun. Dahulu Mingyu bersama kakek-neneknya yang jutawanlah yang menghuni _mansion_ ini, namun sayang sekali setelah cucu mereka meninggal dunia, pasangan itu juga menyusul setahun kemudian akibat kecelakaan. Jadilah _mansion_ itu dijual murah akibat isu kutukan merebak yang mana merupakan suatu _hoax_ belaka.

Wonwoo tidak tahu dosa apa yang ia perbuat, tapi ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat seorang pemuda berkulit terlampau pucat berambut hitam dengan pakaian yang persis dengan seragan sekolahnya tengah memasang _smirk_ seksi (Wonwoo akui ia terpesona saat itu) berada di atas tempat tidurnya dan mengedip padanya, Wonwoo langsung berteriak seperti gadis yang kamarnya dibobol sebelum kesadaran menghantamnya ketika ia melihat pemuda itu berkulit sangat pucat.

Setelahnya pun Wonwoo harus terpaksa menerima kenyataan kalau ada hantu seksi tapi _annoying_ yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun hanya karena Wonwoo mirip dengan cinta pertamanya dulu.

Sial?

Iya, rasanya Wonwoo ingin tenggelam saja di rawa-rawa dan menyingkir dari Mingyu yang minta dicolok itu.

(Ngomong-ngomong jangan bingung kenapa Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan hyung, ia selalu beranggapan kalau ia lebih muda dari Wonwoo karena ia selamanya berumur 16 tahun walau ia lebih dahulu lahir daripada Wonwoo.)

.

.

.

Sarah sudah undur diri dari dua makhluk berbeda jenis tersebut lalu memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar perpustakaan. Wonwoo sendiri bersyukur lega (bukan karena ia tidak suka dengan Sarah yang hampir selalu _flirting_ dengan Mingyu) lalu segera memulai membaca novel yang telah ia pinjam sejak lama tersebut.

"Jangan memandangiku, kau membuatku geli," ujar Wonwoo yang tak suka akan pandangan intens Mingyu tepat beberapa menit seusai ia fokus pada bukunya.

"Ngomong saja kau gugup, hyung~"

Balasan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menggertakkan gigi dan mencengkram erat novel _The Tale of Two Cities_ yang ada di tangannya seolah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkannya ke wajah tampan Mingyu.

 _Fuck_ , walau Mingyu tampan, jelas Jeon Wonwoo lebih tampan darinya berkali-kali lipat.

"Pergi sana."

"Kau tidak lelah mengusirku terus selama setengah tahun terakhir ini, hyung? Terima sajalah aku sebagai manusia tampan yang suka padamu," jawab Mingyu santai, kini pemuda hantu tersebut duduk di lantai sembari menopang dagu menatap lurus ke Wonwoo yang ada di depannya.

Wonwoo meringis kesal mendengar perkataan Mingyu, "Kupikir kau suka pada gadis," balasnya karena teringat akan pekikan kesal memekakkan Mingyu disaat ia akan menonton _blue-film_ tentang dua pria yang bercinta.

"Dan _by the way_ , kau ini hantu, Kim," tambah Wonwoo dengan menekankan kata hantu seolah ia ingin menabrakkan kenyataan itu ke muka Mingyu.

Lawan bicaranya langsung mengerucutkan bibir lalu mengangkat bahu acuh, "Aku suka padamu karena kau ini versi cowoknya Jeon noona. Lagipula, manusia, apa pedulimu dengan orientasi seksual seorang hantu," sinis Mingyu dengan kedipan yang membuat muntah (tapi sialnya memang _charming_.) Wonwoo hanya memutar mata lalu kembali fokus pada novelnya sementara pikirannya melayang akan nama yang disebut oleh Mingyu.

Jeon noona.

Atau berdasar pencarian iseng-iseng Wonwoo beberapa bulan yang lalu bernama Hwang Jeonah dan lebih sering dipanggil Jeon atau Jeona. Gadis itu merupakan lulusan almamaternya dan kini tengah berada di Jepang seusai menjalani pendidikan di Univeristas Sunkyungkwan. Ditambah lagi, kabar-kabarnya ia akan menikah muda.

 _Well_ , Wonwoo tahu wajahnya memang sedikit mirip dengan Jeon noona-nya Mingyu ini, tapi ia tidak akan mau mengakui itu tepat di depan Mingyu karena pemuda hantu itu akan tertawa nista dan berusaha memeluk Wonwoo dengan tubuh sedingin esnya.

"Hei Wonwoo! Ayo pulang!"

Suara Joshua terdengar dan lamunan Wonwoo seketika terpecah. Matanya terkerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia menatap pemuda berkantung mata yang tengah bersandar di rak buku seperti _flower boy_ ( _flower boy_ apanya, Wonwoo bahkan tahu kalau Joshua itu merupakan tipikal kutu buku kalem yang tidak mau menarik perhatian.)

"Kau sudah selesai praktikum? Cepat sekali," balas Wonwoo sembari memasukkan bacaannya yang baru bertambah beberapa lembar saja. Terima kasih pada Kim Mingyu atas gangguan sialannya itu yang tak pernah berhenti.

"Kau tidak menyapaku, Shua hyung?"

Mingyu buka mulut dengan suara merengek yang tidak pas dengan tubuh setinggi gorilanya, membuat Wonwoo rasanya ingin menendang pemuda hantu bermarga Kim tersebut hingga terlempar dari wilayah sekolah.

"Halo Mingyu, maaf aku tadi tidak melihatmu." Joshua tersenyum dengan ramah dan amat sangat manis pada Mingyu lalu mengacak rambut hantu yang lebih tinggi tersebut dengan akrabnya seperti pasangan yang sedang dalam kakak-adik _zone_. Ah, coba Mingyu memilih _move on_ dan mengikuti Joshua yang jelas-jelas sangat baik padanya daripada Wonwoo yang sering mengatai dan mengumpatinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cepat pulang," potong Wonwoo ketika Mingyu ingin membalas perkataan Joshua dengan ucapannya yang pasti tak jauh dari kata-kata yang tak berbobot dan bodoh.

"Aha, Wonwoo hyungie-ku sayang cemburu rupanya," goda Mingyu dengan santainya yang membuatnya mendapatkan pelototan maut Jeon Wonwoo berikut tendangan keras di tulang keringnya.

(Hei, jangan kau kira kalian tak bisa melakukan sentuh-menyentuh dengan hantu. Itu tak akan berlaku kalau kau memiliki kelebihan seperti Joshua atau Wonwoo.)

"Sial kau hyung!"

Wonwoo menggamit tangan Joshua dan mengabaikan Mingyu yang mengerucutkan bibir kesal sambil memeluk kakinya, "Tinggalkan saja bocah sialan itu."

Joshua pun hanya terkekeh sembari melambai serta tersenyum pada pemuda hantu yang terus merengut dan masih terduduk di lantai tersebut.

.

.

.

Joshua adalah sahabat Wonwoo.

Atau bisa dibilang satu-satunya teman Wonwoo di sekolah. Teman dalam konteks ini ialah seseorang yang Wonwoo kenal dan dekat dengannya, bukan sekedar tahu nama dan saling menyapa sesekali. Kenapa satu-satunya? Salahkan saja Wonwoo yang memilih jalan hidup sebagai _introvert_ pemalas yang menjurus ke kutu buku.

Pertama kali ia berkenalan Joshua ialah saat jaman orientasi siswa dimana Wonwoo melihat Joshua tengah bercakap dengan Sarah di dekat spot perpustakaan favoritnya. Dari situlah Wonwoo tahu kalau teman sekelasnya yang berasal dari Los Angeles, yang merupakan anak kalem, baik hati, pendiam, dan tidak sombong itu sama sepertinya.

Berkat itulah mereka bersahabat hingga kini, bahkan Joshua juga dekat dengan hantu bejat pengikut setia Wonwoo dan sangat suka mengobrol dengannya. Heol, entah pelet apa yang dipakai Mingyu hingga ia bisa mengambil hati Joshua.

Ditambah lagi pemuda Hong itu tinggal tak jauh dari _mansion_ Wonwoo, atau lebih tepatnya berada empat blok disebelah kiri, di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar untuk ditinggali Joshua sendirian tanpa pembantu setelah kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk menetap di kota kelahirannya seusai mereka berpindah kerja kesana.

Joshua tak ada ubahnya dengan Wonwoo, mereka sama-sama bisa melihat sisi lain dari bumi yang mereka tinggali. Bedanya, Joshua terlampau ramah dan tersenyum pada setiap hantu yang ia lihat, tak peduli walau hantu itu berwujud manusia berlumur darah dan tidak utuh. Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya dianggap menjadi sosok yang murah senyum pada orang lain (juga pada hantu dan kawan-kawannya.)

.

.

.

"Ada anak baru di kelas sebelah."

Wonwoo hanya melirik Joshua sekilas sebelum kembali membaca bukunya. Ia bukannya tidak peduli, tapi untuk apa ia tahu informasi seperti itu secara sifat apatis berada sangat kental dalam dirinya.

"Oh, ya?" sahut Wonwoo pura-pura _excited_ dan masih berbaik hati untuk menghargai sahabatnya. Joshua pun mengangguk pelan sembari terus mengetuk _case_ gitar di pangkuannya.

"Ya, dari Tiongkok."

"Woah, benarkah?"

Wonwoo kembali sok _excited_ dan melirik jendela bus sekilas untuk mengecek sampai manakah ia sebelum kembali menatap novelnya. Didengarnya Joshua mendenggung dan mengatai Wonwoo sebagai manusia hipokrit yang gagal karena di wajahnya tertulis besar-besar tulisan 'MASA BODO' yang berbanding terbalik dengan perilaku sok antusiasnya.

"Dia tampan lho."

Perkataan Joshua membuat Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya diikuti dengan gumaman tak peduli yang bercampur rasa tak tertarik, "Lalu apakah ada pengaruhnya bagiku kalau ia tampan? Tidak 'kan? Buatmu saja, deh."

"Ahaha, lucu sekali, Jeon," sahut Joshua sarkastik dengan picingan mata tak suka mengingat Wonwoo yang kadang pura-pura dan sengaja lupa kalau Joshua sudah _taken_ , "kupikir dia itu termasuk tipe orang yang kau suka, makannya aku bercerita padamu."

FLAP!

Wtf?

Wonwoo menutup novelnya dengan suara keras lalu menatap pemuda Hong yang duduk disebelahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Tipeku? Memangnya tipeku seperti apa?"

Joshua mengangkat bahu dan mengulas senyuman kecil, bibirnya sedikit maju berikut matanya yang menerawang langit-langit bus seilah berpikir, "Cowok yang kelihatannya bermulut manis dan periang seperti Mingyu 'kan?"

Sialan.

Seperti hantu tengil hitam itu katanya?

(Mingyu memang pucat tapi tetap saja kepucatannya itu lebih gelap dibanding pucatnya hantu-hantu yang pernah Wonwoo lihat.)

"Halo, siapa yang memanggilku tadi? Apa Wonwoo hyung merindukan aku?" Suara Mingyu mendadak terdengar, diikuti oleh munculnya sosok itu di dekat tiang yang bersebelahan dengan tempat Joshua dan Wonwoo duduk.

 _Motherfucking_ Joshua Hong.

Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk mencekik Joshua yang sudah membuat usahanya untuk mengusir Mingyu kali ini sia-sia.

"SIALAN KAU! MATI SAJA SANA!"

Wonwoo, entah memang sudah tidak punya urat malu atau lupa akan keadaan, mengumpati Mingyu dengan kerasnya di tengah bus yang sedang berjalan padahal yang orang lain lihat di arah pandangan Wonwoo ialah tiang tak bersalah yang bahkan tak pernah bernafas sekali pun.

"Astaga, aku tidak kenal dengan orang sebelahku ini," gumam Joshua sembari menatap jendela dengan ekspresi menahan malu ketika penumpag bus mulai berbisik sembari menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan _ilfeel_.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, Jeon Wonwoo! Kau mau aku melakukan apa lagi?!" kata Joshua ketika ia, Mingyu, dan Wonwoo berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang akan membawa mereka menuju kompleks rumah tinggal mereka. Wonwoo terus mendengus, mengabaikan Joshua yang berkali-kali berucap maaf dan Mingyu yang tak hentinya tertawa semenjak scene Wonwoo mengumpati tiang di bus tadi.

Sialan.

Semua ini salah Joshua yang menyebut nama Mingyu dan sifat annoying Mingyu. Kalau saja itu tidak terjadi, Wonwoo tidak akan mendapat cap anak sekolahan sinting yang tiba-tiba mengumpati tiang bus oleh masyarakat penghuni bus. Sepertinya esok hari Wonwoo ogah menaiki bus itu lagi agar ia tidak mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari penumpang bus yang sialnya adalah mereka yang sudah biasa Wonwoo lihat menjadi pelanggan bus jalur itu.

"Aku sudah berhasil menipunya agar ia bisa diam dan tidak mengangguku dan kau merusaknya! Astaga dosa apa aku ini?" kata Wonwoo sok dramatis sembari menatap semburat oranye dari langit sore. Mata sipitnya disipitkan lagi dan diarahkan pada Joshua, senada dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya yang menuding.

"Kalau saja kau menurut denganku untuk menyebut tengil itu dengan sebutan Kau-Yang-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!" serunya masih dengan kedramatisan yang membuatnya menjadi terlihat seperti anak _emo_ heboh yang tengah mengamuk.

Well, Jeon Wonwoo memang sudah tidak punya urat malu lagi.

Joshua hanya menatap sahabatnya dan mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nama samaran bodoh yang disebutkan oleh bibir tipis Wonwoo sementara pemuda hantu yang menjadi objek pembicaraan memekik kesal sebagai simbol protes, "Apaan sih, hyung?! Kau pikir aku ini Voldemort? Hidungku tidak rata tahu!"

"Hantu sepertimu tahu Voldemort?"

Pemuda hantu Kim yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah bitch please lalu berujar, "Kau pikir aku meninggal di era Joseon? Aku tahu Harry Potter. Aku juga tahu Super Junior, Girls Generation, Big Bang, SHINee, 2NE1, 2PM, Wonder Girls, MissA, 2AM, 4Min-HEY! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENINGGALKANKU SIH HYUNG?"

.

.

.

"Hei hyung~ Sedang belajar apa?"

Wonwoo menggeram ketika suara Mingyu terdengar. Pemuda Jeon tersebut lalu menutup buku sejarahnya dan memposisikan diri di ranjang sambil menarik selimut polkadotnya yang tebal dan lembut.

"Kok malah tidur sih hyung? Apa kau memberiku kode agar ditidur-HUWAA!"

Sebuah buku melayang menembus kepala Mingyu dan pelakunya kini tengah melotot dengan wajah yang sedikit berubah warna akibat malu.

"Sialan, pergi sana! Sudah kubilang jangan masuk kamarku lebih dari jam 9 malam!" sergah Wonwoo, pemuda itu lalu dengan cueknya mengambil _headphone_ beserta _smartphone_ -nya di meja nakas.

"Aku kesepian! Ayo temani akuuu~"

Alunan lagu _One of These Nights_ mulai mengalun masuk ke telinga Wonwoo dan mencegah suara Mingyu masuh ke telinganya, pemuda sekolahan itu berusaha menyamankan diri diantara selimut dan mengabaikan rengekan Mingyu yang tak juga berhenti.

"Hyungiee~"

"..."

"Senpai notice me~"

"..."

"Jangan tidur dulu hyung! Kau belum memberi makan anak ayammu!"

"YAA KIM MINGYU! KAU INI HANTU KURANG BELAIAN ATAU BAGAIMANA SIH?! LAGIPULA AKU TIDAK MEMELIHARA ANAK AYAM!" seru Wonwoo yang kadar kesabarannya tidak setinggi seseorang kelewat sabar bernama Joshua Hong. Seketika Mingyu langsung membentuk _pout_ dengan bibirnya dan memasang ekspresi _puppy_ terbuang kepada Wonwoo.

"Jangan abaikan aku hyuuung~"

.

.

.

"Bukannya kita seharusnya naik tangga ke lantai tiga?"

Mingyu mengekori Wonwoo yang berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai satu gedung sekolahnya yang akan membawanya menuju perpustakaan. Kini keadaan lorong sudah sangat sepi karena bel sudah berbunyi dan pelajaran sudah dimulai.

Lalu kenapa Wonwoo masih disini?

Tentu saja karena Wonwoo baru masuk gerbang lima menit setelah bel berbunyi. Salahkan saja Mingyu yang menganggunya tadi malam dan alarm-nya yang secara ajaib tidak mempan pada dirinya sehingga ia bangun terlambat. Maka dari itu, Jeon Wonwoo kini muncul di sekolah dengan rambut acak-acakan, wajah mengantuk, kemeja kusut, sepatu yang tidak diikat, serta jas yang dijejalkan asal ke tasnya.

"Kita? Tidak ada kata 'kita' diantara kau dan aku, Kim Mingyu," judes Wonwoo dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Kau jahat sekali sih hyung, kapan kau akan mulai baik denganku?!" protes Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya memutar mata jengah sambil menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan ketiadaan guru piket killer nan menyebalkan yang minta di- _voodoo_ karena sangat suka menegur Wonwoo dimana pun Wonwoo berada.

Huft, untung saja guru rambut jambul itu tidak ada disini.

"Sekarang tinggal kubalik, kapan kau tidak mengangguku?" balas Wonwoo sembari melirik pada pemuda hantu yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah datar dan kernyitan menatap lurus kedepan. Jelas saja ini membuat Wonwoo tak paham karena biasanya Mingyu selalu membalas omongannya dengan semangat dan kini? Ia diabaikan oleh Hantu muda tersebut.

Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Tumben sekali bocah ini aneh.

"Hei Mingyu."

Mingyu kembali tak menjawab.

"Kim Mingyu, ada apa?"

Wonwoo kini menusuk bahu dingin Mingyu dengan jemarinya dan kembali memanggil namanya. Sial, kenapa kini jadu kelihatan seperti Wonwoo yang butuh perhatiannya?

 _Fuck_ , tengil ini kenapa sih?

Pemuda Jeon tersebut menengokkan kepala menuju arah pandang Mingyu dan kebingungan menyergapnya ketika ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan seragam sekolah yang berdiri menatap lantai di depan kamar mandi.

Siapa itu?

Apa dia sedang bolos sama sepertinya dan sedang mengumpankan diri agar ditangkap oleh Kwon-sonsaeng dengan berdiri di tengah lorong?

"Hei kau yang di depan jamban sana! Kalau mau bolos jangan sembunyi disana! Kau mau ditangkap si Jambul dan dapat detensi?!"

Wonwoo boleh saja apatis, tapi rasa penasarannya akan pemuda yang kini dipelototi hantu pengikutnya itu mengalahkan segalanya.

Pemuda itu mengadah seolah terperanjat akan suara Wonwoo. Kini matanya menatap lurus Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang tengah berdampingan. Tak sampai dua detik, seketika ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi kecut sekaligus kesal. Wonwoo sendiri diam-diam menggumam bingung karena kini ia bisa melihat lebih jelas kulit wajah pemuda itu yang sangat pucat berikut bekas tali tambang di lehernya.

 _Wtf_.

Sialan, apa dia hantu?

"Kau hantu?" tanya Wonwoo spontan tanpa bisa ditahan dengan tampang bodoh. Pemuda-aneh-tercurigai-hantu yang masih saja melotot padanya dan Mingyu itu mendecih lalu berbalik dengan sombongnya setelah mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada kedua pemuda berbeda alam tersebut.

" _FUCK YOU_!"

Wonwoo cengo.

Apa?

BARUSAN HANTU ITU MENGUMPATI DIRINYA, JEON WONWOO YANG AGUNG?!

Sialan.

.

.

.

Wonwoo masuk kelas pada jam kedua tanpa Mingyu disisinya.

Biasanya Mingyu akan ikut masuk ke kelasnya dan keluar setelah setengah jam berada disana karena bosan. Tapi kali ini, pemuda hantu itu langsung pergi entah kemana setelah mereka bertemu hantu tidak punya sopan santun yang minta dicekik kelakuannya. Pemuda hantu itu terlihat amat terburu-buru dan bahkan juga sempat meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani Wonwoo di kelas, yang sebenarnya Wonwoo bahagia akan hal itu.

Akibat ngacirnya Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo malah semakin tidak fokus pada tugas Trigonometri yang diberikan oleh gurunya sebelum gurunya tersebut pergi karena ada urusan. Yang kini ia ada di pikirannya hanyalah dua hal.

Pertama tentang identitas hantu haksaeng yang sialan itu.

Kedua tentang hubungan haksaeng sialan itu dengan Mingyu.

Seingat Wonwoo, jumlah hantu yang berada permanen di Pledis Academy bisa dihitung jari, berikut dengan hantu yang suka mengikuti murid Pledis yang tidak bisa dibilang banyak. Pledis Academy juga tergolong tempat yang jarang menjadi tempat persinggahan hantu yang suka berjalan-jalan.

"Shua-ya."

Joshua yang tengah mengerjakan soal mendenggung lirih sembari mengangguk sebagai respon kalau ia akan mendengarkan apa yang akan Wonwoo katakan.

"Apa ada hantu baru di sekolah kita akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara lirih, karena pembicaraan mengenai hal supranatural begini hanya akan membuatnya terlihat makin freak di kalangan teman sekelasnya.

Sudah berwajah emo, suka mengobrolkan hantu lagi.

Bisa-bisa Wonwoo mendapat sebutan wannabe-dukun dalam waktu dekat.

Joshua berpikir sejenak, ia menggigit ujung pensilnya lalu menggeleng perlahan, "Setahuku hanya ada Tuan Kim si Penjaga Kebun, Nona Hwang di Rooftop, Jang Doyoon di kelas 2-6, Mantan Kepala Sekolah Jo di ruang guru, Lee Sangmin di lapangan basket, dan Sarah di perpustakaan."

"Lalu hantu bawaan murid ada Kim Mingyu, Min Yoongi, Samuel, Nana, dan Lee Jieun. Sudah itu saja, memangnya kau melihat hantu baru?" tambah Joshua yang kini menyingkirkan tugasnya dan lebih tertarik untuk mengobrol dengan Wonwoo.

Pemuda Jeon itu segera melirik keluar kelas untuk memikirkan perkataan Joshua, tapi matanya malah menatap gerombolan anak-anak hitz sekolahnya yang terdiri dari S. Coups, Jeonghan, Hoshi, JR, Aron, dan Ren yang tengah berjalan di lorong, "Ah, Doyoon masih mengikuti S. Coups?" tanyanya sembari merubah arah pembicaraan ketika matanya menangkap seorang pemuda pucat dengan seragam rapi namun kusam dibelakang S. Coups.

Joshua sedikit melongok ke jendela lalu menatap segerombolan pemuda yang baru saja lewat tersebut lewat jendela yang tepat berada di samping Wonwoo. Kepalanya mengangguk ketika matanya menangkap ekspresi tidak nyaman S. Coups yang terus menerus menengok ke belakang.

"Ya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menyuruh dia berhenti mengikuti Seungcheol. Tapi setidaknya aku bersyukur karena ia hanya bisa berada di lingkungan sekitar sekolah, berbeda dengan Mingyu yang bisa bebas mengikutimu," jawab Joshua yang membuat Wonwoo memasang wajah kecut di akhir perkataannya atas singgungan nama Mingyu tersebut.

Kalau kau anggap hidup ini tidak seperti drama, kau tidak akan setuju dengan anggapan itu ketika melihat S. Coups dan Joshua yang notabene ialah pasangan terlanggeng semenjak kelas 10 dahulu.

S. Coups adalah pemuda ribut tapi tampan yang diidolakan banyak orang sedangkan Joshua adalah geeky nerd yang bahkan lebih peduli dengan pelajaran daripada pertandingan basket sekolah yang selalu ramai diperbincangkan. Kisah mereka sebelum berpacaran bisa dibilang _cliché_ dengan adegan tabrakan berikut buku terjatuh seperti dalam drama-drama dan S. Coups yang sempat sok mem-bully Joshua dengan menjadikannya pesuruh selama sebulan.

Wonwoo sebagai sahabat Joshua sendiri membiarkan S. Coups memacari Joshua walau sebenarnya ia masih dendam dengan pemuda wakil kapten basket Pledis tersebut. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Wonwoo memaklumi keberadaan S. Coups sebagai pacar Joshua ialah karena S. Coups merupakan orang yang peka terhadap hal supranatural serta paham bahwa kekasih manisnya itu bisa melihat hantu yang bersliweran di dunia.

Jangan lupakan juga dalam sebuah drama rasanya kurang afdol bila tak ada orang ketiga. Maka muncullah Jang Doyoon, hantu kelas 2-6 yang meninggal akibat bunuh diri dan suka sekali mengikuti S. Coups serta paling benci dengan Joshua yang berstatus pacar pemuda itu. Tak terhitung jumlahnya Wonwoo melihat Jang Doyoon melotot kesal pada Joshua atau berusaha mengisengi pemuda Hong tersebut.

"Lupakan soal Doyoon. Memangnya seperti apa hantu yang kau lihat?" tanya Joshua kembali membelokkan pembicaraan ke topik yang pada awalnya mereka bahas setelah ia melirik tajam pada Doyoon yang bertemu pandang dengannya sesaat. Wonwoo mengernyit untuk berusaha mengingat sosok yang ia temu tadi pagi sembari menerawang awan putih di langit biru sana.

"Pemuda dengan seragam sekolah persis seperti yang kita pakai, kulitnya sangat pucat, matanya tidak begitu sipit, bentuk telinganya sedikit unik, dan ia punya bekas tambang di leher."

Wonwoo berhenti berbicara lalu ditatapnya sahabatnya dengan serius.

"Dan sepertinya ia punya hubungan dengan Mingyu karena kupikir mereka saling pelotot saat bertemu tadi."

.

.

.

"Hei Wonwoo, ada orang yang ingin dikenalkan padamu."

Wonwoo yang lebih peduli dengan makanan yang telah ia pesan, sebuah _hamburger_ keju _double_ , dua bungkus kentang goreng, satu bungkus _onion ring_ , dan segelas _cola_ , hanya menggumam seadanya. Kini ia dan Joshua tengah berada di sebuah gerai _fast food_ dekat Pledis Academy seusai menjalani tambahan pelajaran sejak sepulang sekolah hingga matahari terbenam dan langit menggelap.

Masa bodo dengan omongan Joshua, pokoknya makanan tetap nomor satu.

HAHAHA! _FOODS CAME TO PAPA!_

"Halo aku Wen Junhui, panggil saja Jun."

Sontak Wonwoo mengadah dari hamburger tersayangnya lalu mengerjap beberapa kali ketika menatap seorang pemuda dengan seragam Pledis yang duduk di samping Joshua dengan senyum merekah serta tangan yang mencomot kentang goreng di baki Wonwoo.

Terkutuklah Joshua Hong.

Terkutuklah kelakuan seenaknya Joshua Hong.

Terkutuklah suara amat sangat seksi yang barusan ia dengar.

Terkutuklah manusia yang dibawa Joshua Hong karena sialnya dia sangat tampan.

Wonwoo akui ia tidak suka _love at first sight,_ tetapi ketika ia melihat pemuda dengan senyum manis, _cheekbones_ dan _jawline_ yang sempurna, mata besar seperti boneka Rusia, dan tubuh dengan otot serta tinggi yang pas di matanya, rasanya kaki panjangnya sudah akan meleleh seperti _slime_. Tanpa perlu melihat ke kaca pun ia sudah bisa memastikan kalau kini pipinya diwarnai warna merah yang parah dan tingkahnya kali ini seperti gadis muda yang _head over heels_ pada seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"Siapa namamu?"

Ya ampun dia sangat seksi.

Wonwoo hanya sanggup mengerjap dan memandang lurus pemuda Wen tersebut dengan bibir tak terkatup. Bahkan karena dia amat sangat keren dan sangat-sangat memenuhi kriteria calon menantu Papa Jeon. Ah, Wonwoo jadi tidak yakin kalau orang ini adalah manusia. Jangan-jangan ia sebenarnya pemuda super tampan yang dibawa Joshua ini adalah roh pangeran dari dimensi lain.

"EHM!"

"A-aku Jeon Wonwoo, ka-kau bisa panggil aku...Wonwoo," kata Wonwoo setengah terbata setelah Joshua berdehem dan menyadarkannya dari mimpi hidup bahagia bersama Wen Junhui. Heol, Wonwoo baru bertemu dengannya selama kurang dari dua menit dan ia sudah membayangkan hidup bahagia bersamanya? Aish, otaknya memang lemah dengan cowok tampan.

"Jangan gugup Wonwoo-ya! Ngomong-ngomong aku jarang melihatmu di sekolah, kau kelas berapa?" tanya Jun sembari mengedip pada _waitress_ muda di yang tengah melewati meja mereka. Tentu yang ditanya hanya memandangi _hamburger_ yang ada di bakinya lalu mengigiti bibirnya dengan gugup.

"Dia sekelas denganku," ujar Joshua tenang, menyelamatkan sahabatnya dari _mental breakdown_ bernama tak-tahu-harus-bagaimana-mengadapi-pemuda-tampan yang jarang dialaminya.

"Aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu, apa saat kelas 10 dulu kau jarang keluar kelas?" tanya Wonwoo berusaha memberanikan diri berbicara dengan pangeran berkuda putih yang terus tersenyum padanya. Dapat ia rasakan Joshua yang ada di depannya memicing sekilas lalu menginjak ujung sepatu Wonwoo.

Memangnya kenapa sih?

Jun terkekeh lalu mengulum senyum, "Aku murid baru, sayang. Baru masuk beberapa hari yang lalu."

KARUNG MANA KARUNG?

Kini Wonwoo sungguh lebih memilih masuk karung dan dilemparkan ke rawa-rawa karena sukses mempermalukan dirinya di depan salah satu cogan abad ini.

.

.

.

"Aku kena karma apa, Shua-ya?"

Wonwoo membenturkan kepalanya ke meja sembari merengek tak suka yang hanya direspon kekehan pelan dari Joshua. Pemuda Amerika bermata kucing yang sedang ada dalam pangkuan S. Coups itu hanya menepuk kepala Wonwoo sembari mengulum senyum kemenangan. Tentu saja Joshua Hong memang ditakdirkan menjadi sahabat Jeon Wonwoo hingga ia lebih paham seperti apa tipe pasangan si Jeon sulung tersebut dibanding orangnya sendiri.

"Apa kau sedang ada misi untuk menjodohkan Wonwoo dengan Jun?" S. Coups bertanya dengan wajah penasaran kepada sepasang sahabat yang tengah nongkrong di kamar Joshua tersebut dan anggukan kekasihnya pun menjawab pertanyaannya dengan singkat. Seketika S. Coups menyipitkan mata dan tertawa mengejek ketika pandangannya beradu dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau kurang bagus untuk Jun, Jeon. Kau tidak ada ubahnya emo sialan yang suka menyumpahi orang," sinis S. Coups yang membuat Joshua memukul paha pemuda itu dengan cukup keras. Wonwoo mengerang dan langsung melotot pada S. Coups sebagai respon. Kapan sih pemuda Choi itu baik padanya sebaik ia berlaku pada Joshua?

"Kau juga kurang bagus untuk Shua, dasar Sekup karatan! Lagipula aku baru terpesona dengan wajah Jun saja! Aku belum jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Well, cepat atau lambat kau akan bersama Jun, kok. Pegang saja ucapanku ini, pasti besok aku akan menerima undangan pernikahan dengan nama Jeon Wonwoo dan Wen Junhui," kata Joshua dengan senyum polos di wajah yang membuat S. Coups terbahak dan Wonwoo yang tengah meneguk susu tersedak.

"Astaga Joshu-"

"Siapa itu Wen Junhui? Kenapa dia akan menikah dengan Wonwoo hyungie-ku? Andwae! WONIE HYUNG MILIKKU!" Suara Mingyu mendadak terdengar, pemuda hantu bergigi taring tersebut seketika muncul disebelah Wonwoo dengan tangan panjangnya yang lamgsing memeluk leher Wonwoo dengan posesif.

"ASTAGA KIM MINGYU BODOH SIALAN! JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU DAN JANGAN MEMELUKKU!" seru Wonwoo dengan bulu kuduknya yang merinding. Tak bisa dipungkiri walau ia terbiasa dengan hantu, kemunculan mendadak mereka tetap membuatnya kaget. Mingyu hanya nyengir seadanya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya seolah seruan Wonwoo hanyalah angin lalu.

"KUGIGIT TANGANMU KALAU BELUM DILEPAS!"

"Ahaha! Gigit saja kalau kau mau!"

Tawa Mingyu membahana diikuti tawa kecil Joshua yang tidak sanggup menahan geli ketika melihat interaksi sahabatnya dengan pemuda hantu yang sebelas duabelas dengan stalker kelas wahid tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku, anak tengil!"

"Aniyaaa~ Wonwoo hyungie milikku! Wen Junhui itu harus melangkahi mayatku sebelum memiliki Wonwoo hyungie!"

"Kau sudah mati, hantu sialan!" Wonwoo mengumpat keras sembari mencubit Mingyu yang lalu mengaduh kesal. Joshua makin terbahak dan S. Coups yang tak paham akan apa yang terjadi hanya mengernyitkan dahi sembari merapatkan pelukannya pada Joshua.

"Astaga, memangnya ada sesuatu yang lucu diantara kalian?"

.

.

.

"Kau kenal dengan hantu yang kemarin itu?"

Mingyu mengangkat alisnya lalu menyeringai lebar mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Wonwoo ketika pemuda itu selesai melakukan sesi bersantai di perpustakaan sekokah.

"Wah, ini rekor! Ini pertama kalinya kau mau mengajakku berbicara!" Bukannya membalas perkataan Wonwoo, Mingyu bersorak bahagia dengan norak dan melompat riang yang tentu saja membuat Wonwoo kesal setengah mati.

"Masa bodoh. Kutanya, kau kenal dengan hantu sialan yang kemarin itu tidak?" ulang Wonwoo setengah menggeram dan melotot pada Mingyu yang masih bersenandung riang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mungkin saja dia hanya hantu yang kebetulan lewat dan mampir ke kamar mandi karena kebelet," sahut Mingyu cuek dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada. Dari ekspresinya sudah jelas kalau ia berbohong dan ogah membahas kebenaran dibaliknya.

"Lalu kenapa dia mengacungkan jari tengah pada kita?"

"Mungkin karena dia ingin melakukan itu."

Wonwoo mendengus, ditengokkannya kepala beberapa kali guna mengecek keadaan sekitar yang untungnya sepi. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Wonwoo dikatai gila karena berbicara pada angin yang berhembus.

"Jangan bercanda, Kim Mingyu."

"Kapan aku bercanda denganmu, Wonwoo hyungie-ku? Bahkan kini aku serius untuk menikahimu."

Wonwoo mendengus dan memalingkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak memerah. Heol, telinganya memang sudah kebal dengan omongan penuh lanturan Mingyu, tapi tetap saja daun telinganya terasa panas dan niat untuk melakban pemuda hantu tersebut tetap saja muncul.

"Mingyu, seriu-"

"Hei Wonwoo! Kau sedang apa disini?"

Homina! Ini suara Wen Junhui!

Wonwoo langsung menegakkan badan dan tersenyum pada pemuda Wen yang mendadak muncul di sampingnya. Matanya diam-diam melirik ke arah Mingyu yang langsung menyipitkan mata pada Jun.

"Ha-halo Jun, aku sedang... hmmm... berdi-Ya! Aku sedang berdiri," gagap Wonwoo canggung dengan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya. Didengarnya Jun terkekeh (oke, kekehannya sangat seksi, ingatkan Wonwoo untuk merekamnya lain kali dan menjadikannya ringtone,) dan tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk pundak Wonwoo.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Jun santai dan bersamaan dengan itu Wonwoo merasakan tangan dingin Mingyu mencengkram bahunya diikuti geraman rendah yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Dia Wen Junhui yang disebut Shua-hyung itu? Cih, wajahnya terlihat seperti penipu kelas kakap! Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang sedang dia sembunyikan," gumam Mingyu dengan penuh racun dan Wonwoo berusaha keras untuk menulikan telinganya dan mengabaikan hantu disampingnya tersebut

Sial, diam saja kau Kim Mingyu.

Bacot sekali sih!

"Wonwoo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jun melambaikan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya yang lembut ketika pemuda Jeon itu terdiam dengan ekspresi dingin. Sontak saja objek yang dipegang membulatkan mata diikuti rona merah di pipi.

Astaga ini bukan mimpi 'kan?

"HEY WEN JUNHUI BUSUK! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI WONWOO HYUNG-KU! ENYAH SAJA SANA!" Mingyu berteriak kesal tanpa peduli telinga Wonwoo yang nyaris berdenging karenanya. Rasanya Wonwoo ingin balas berteriak pada Mingyu bahwa Jun tidak akan mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Dasar tengil penganggu suasana! Rupanya Wonwoo memang harus mencekiknya sampai mati agar Mingyu tidak kebanyakan menganggu hidupnya.

Aha, tapi dia 'kan sudah mati.

Haha.

"Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk dan harus mengurus sesuatu, padahal ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ujar Jun dengan ekspresi sedih seusai ia selesai bermodus-modus ria dengan mengusap pipi Wonwoo, "aku pergi dulu, ya! Hati-hati saat pulang, Wonwoo-ya, kalau ada yang menganggumu hubungi saja aku. Joshua sudah menyimpan nomerku di _smartphone_ mu!"

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi kicep hanya sanggup mengangguk lemah dan balas melambai ketika Jun berlalu menuju gerbang sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Yay! Pergi saja kau dasar perebut milik orang! Enyah saja sana!" seru Mingyu ditambah dengan berbagai umpatan yang tak pantas dialamatkan bagi Wen Junhui yang tak bersalah.

"YA AMPUN KIM MINGYU! BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH?!" Wonwoo menjerit kesal ketika Jun sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangannya, dipelototinya pemuda hantu disebelahnya yang hanya memasang ekspresi sok polos sebelum ia melengos pergi dengan wajah kesal.

Sialan kau, Kim.

.

.

.

 _From: Soon-To-Be-Husband_

 _Hei Wonwoo, apa besok kau ada acara sepulang sekolah? Kalau tidak ayo main ke rumahku, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu :) -Jun_

.

.

.

" _Soon-to-be-husband_ ya?"

Joshua meringis lalu menggumamkan kata maaf pada Wonwoo yang tengah melirik sinis sembari menunjukkan layar _smartphone_ -nya yang menampilkan pesan dari Jun.

"Kau mau ke rumahnya nanti?" tanya Joshua membelokkan topik sebelum Wonwoo mulai mengumpatinya dan membuat list kesalahan Joshua Hong pada Jeon Wonwoo yang tidak akan habis disebut dalam satu jam. Walau mukanya terlihat seperti anak alim yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung, Joshua Hong tetaplah manusia yang penuh dosa.

Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahu, mata sipitnya memandangi layar smartphone-nya dengan tatapan datar, "Mungkin aku akan datang. Maksudku Jun itu sepertinya lumayan."

Senyum manis Joshua merekah, "Lumayan tampan? Lumayan sebagai calon suami?"

Yang ditanya menggerutu dan mendecih sebagai jawaban, walau samar-samar wajahnya berubah kemerahan, "Lumayan asyik, Shua. Kalau kau mau segera punya suami sana paksa S. Coups agar menikahmu."

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas dia."

Joshua memutar mata jengah dan Wonwoo tersenyum lebar seperti chesire cat ketika melihatnya. Sepertinya Joshua dan Sekup sial itu sedang bertengkar hingga sahabatnya tersebut malas membahasnya. Apa pada akhirnya Joshua menyadari kalau S. Coups itu amat sangat menyebalkan?

"Kau sudah izin ke Mingyu?" tanya Joshua santai untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Wonwoo mulai mengeluarkan kalimat persuasif agar ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan S. Coups saat ini juga. Mata kucingnya menyapu kelas yang kini hanya diisi oleh dirinya dan Wonwoo karena istirahat makan siang sedang berlangsung dan tidak menemukan keberadaan hantu tinggi dengan senyum tampan itu.

"Buat apa izin dengan tengil itu? Tidak penting tahu. Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Kau mau ke rumah Wen Junhui yang kemarin itu, hyungie?! Mwoya? Tidak boleh! Dia itu muka orang jahat tukang modus yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu!" Tepat ketika Wonwoo selesai berbicara, hantu yang tengah dibahas muncul dari jendela dengan wajah kesal dan dahi berkerut tak suka.

Kenapa timing kemunculan Mingyu selalu begini sih?

Wonwoo mendecih, "Astaga Kim Mingyu! Kenapa kau suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba, sih? Memangnya kau ini jelangkung yang datang tak diundang dan pulang tak diantar?"

"Kau harus pergi kemana-mana denganku dan aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Wen mencurigakan itu! Pilih pergi tapi tidak kutemani atau tidak pergi tapi bersamaku?" seru Mingyu mengabaikan tudingan Wonwoo yang amat tidak masuk akal tersebut.

Pemuda yang ditanya membulatkan mata tak percaya, tangannya disedekapkan dan ekspresi sinis mulai tampak di wajahnya, "Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku lebih baik pergi tanpamu. Memangnya kau ini siapa?"

.

.

.

"Jadi rumah kita berdekatan? Sejak kapan?" Wonwoo berdecak kaget ketika mendapati _mansion_ milik Junhui yang berjarak cukup jauh dari miliknya namun masih satu kompleks.

 _Bless_ hidup Wonwoo.

Kenal dengan pemuda tampan dan rumahnya dekat buat diapelin lagi.

Haha, asik sekali.

"Aku baru pindah dua minggu yang lalu. Kau masuk saja duluan, aku mau membeli sesuatu di _minimarket_ dulu," kata Jun sembari mendorong Wonwoo setelah membuka pintu mansion-nya.

"E-eh tapi..."

"Di dalam tidak ada orang kok, _suit yourself_ , Wonwoo-ya, aku akan kembali dengan cepat kok."

BLAM!

Jun berkata dengan nada akulah-orang-terbahagia-di-dunia khasnya untuk memotong ucapan Wonwoo sebelum ia menutup pintu _mansion_ -nya dengan tidak berperi kepintuan.

Sialan, kenapa _feeling_ Wonwoo jadi buruk begini? Huft, seharusnya ia mengajak Mingyu kemari dan mungkin ia tidak akan ketakutan di rumah orang tak dikenal (well, secara faktanya Wonwoo sudah kenal Jun, sih) atau mungkin ia bisa mengusir kebosanan dengan melakukan obrolan tak berfaedah bersama hantu bertaring tersebut.

Eh tunggu! Wonwoo tidak kangen Mingyu.

Buat apa kangen tengil sial itu?

"Lho? Kau siapa? Penyusup?"

Wonwoo yang berdiri dengan canggungnya di depan pintu masuk, dengan cepat menengokkan kepala ke sumber suara yang berada tepat di samping kanannya. Bulu kuduknya lalu serasa meremang diikuti hawa dingin yang menyebar di tubuhnya.

"Hei kau hantu yang kemarin itu!"

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau di rumah Jun?"

Wonwoo kini berkacak pinggang sembari melotot pada seorang pemuda hantu yang hanya berjarak dua meter darinya. Masih segar di ingatannya mengenai sosok hantu ini.

Seragam Pledis Academy, kulit sangat pucat, mata tidak begitu sipit, bentuk telinga yang sedikit unik, dan bekas tambang di leher.

 _Fuck_.

Mengingatnya saja sudah bikin kesal karena tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang kabur begitu saja setelah cari gara-gara dengan Jeon Wonwoo yang agung ini.

"Astaga noona! Aku tahu kalau dadamu rata seperti papan, tapi sejak kapan suaramu nge- _bass_ seperti om-om pedofil dan kenapa kau belum lulus sekolah juga?" Hantu berambut hitam kecoklatan itu memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan kebingungan yang sebenarnya sangat imut kalau dilihat-lihat.

Noona katanya?

Jangan bilang kalau hantu bocah ini sama saja dengan Kim Mingyu sialan yang mengiranya sebagai Hwang Jeonah!

"Jeon noona berubah jadi _transgender_?" ujar hantu itu dengan polosnya sembari mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Wonwoo akui itu imut tapi entah kenapa itu juga membuatnya minta dicolok hingga buta permanen.

"SIALAN KAU! NAMAKU BUKAN HWANG JEONAH! AKU INI JEON WONWOO DAN AKU COWOK TULEN!" seru Wonwoo keras tanpa peduli hantu itu terkerjap kaget dan balas melotot padanya. Sepertinya Wonwoo perlu menghapuskan eksistensi Hwang Jeonah dari dunia ini agar ia tidak disama-samakan dengan orang itu.

"Kau bohong!" tuduh hantu bocah bertelinga lancip dengan suara melengking. Tangannya yang dingin menyentil dahi Wonwoo dan membuat objek sasarannya mengerang kesal.

Sial, ada juga ya hantu yang sama annoying-nya dengan Kim Mingyu si penguntit itu.

"Kau mau bukti apa? Nih, ya! Aku akan lepas celana untuk membuktikan kalau aku ini seratus persen cowok!" geram Wonwoo kesal yang disambut anggukan bossy dari hantu telinga lancip tersebut. Dengan cekatan dilepasnya sabuk kulit yang berada di pinggangnya berikut _zipper_ celananya yang diturunkan.

"Ayo mana buktinya?" Hantu itu menagih dengan santainya dan tidak peduli Wonwoo semakin kesal dengan tantangannya tersebut.

"SEBENTAR DASAR TENGIK! DIAM DULU KEK!"

Celana sekolahnya diturunkan hingga sebatas lutut, menampakkan bokser hitam bergaris putih (yang ngomong-ngomong senada dengan piyama favorit Wonwoo.)

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Cepat lepas boksermu! Jeon noona itu suka memakai bokser tahu!"

 _Fuck_.

Terkutuklah Hwang Jeonah yang sudah membuat hidup Jeon Wonwoo makin tak jelas di dunia ini akibat terus disama-samakan.

"Oke! Perhatikan baik-baik, ya!"

CKLEK!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari pintu masuk di belakang Wonwoo. Jun mematung di depan celah yang terbuka dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur tengil dan tangan yang memegang satu kantong plastik yang berisi snack dan es krim. Alis Jun naik beberapa milimeter, senyum lebarnya yang manis terbit dilanjutkan dengan bibirnya yang terbuka untuk berucap, "Woah, boksermu bagus."

Wajah Wonwoo memanas dalam sedetik. Tubuhnya mematung seketika melihat Jun yang tersenyum terlalu manis hantu telinga lancip sialan yang membuat harga dirinya hancur di depan cowok tampan.

"Ah, kau sudah bertemu Hao, ya, padahal aku baru ingin mengenalkannya padamu," tanya Jun dengan santainya sembari melirik hantu telinga lancip yang tengah merengut kesal. Wonwoo cengo, "Ka-kau bisa melihat hantu juga?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?!" todongnya kesal sembari melipat tangan di dada.

"Pakai celanamu dulu, Wonwoo~ Atau mau kupakaikan?"

.

.

.

"Halo perkenalkan aku Xu Minghao."

Wonwoo tak hentinya memicingkan mata kesal.

Setelah ia memakai lagi celananya dan berusaha melupakan adegan di depan pintu yang sangat memalukan sekaligus bisa menghapus peluangnya memacari Jun (yeah, Jeon Wonwoo kita ini sedang ngarep,) kini Wonwoo duduk di karpet kamar Jun dengan si pemilik kamar disebelahnya beserta berbagai macam snack, es krim, dan minuman dingin. Tak lupa juga seorang pemuda hantu berwajah imut dengan telinga lancip yang berguling-guling di ranjang queen size yang terletak di dekatnya.

"Kau ini hantu sialan yang waktu itu menjulurkan jari tengah padaku tanpa alasan yang jelas," balas Wonwoo datar yang disambut cengiran polos Minghao.

"Bukan untukmu kok, untuk Mingyu. Ngomong-ngomong waktu itu kenapa kau tidak mirip dengan Jeon noona dan lebih mirip gembel? Kau barusan oplas ya?"

"Kau kenal Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo sembari melirik kesana kemari, berharap hantu tengil itu muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Pemuda itu juga berusaha menahan perasaan ingin menjambak Minghao yang mulutnya benar-benar tak terfilter dan gemas ingin membalas perkataannya tapi ia ingat ia harus jaim di depan Jun.

"Dia teman sekelasku dulu. Tapi sayang sekali dia lebih dulu meninggal sebelum aku membuat fotoku sendiri terpajang di rumah kremasi," jawab Minghao dengan nada santai seolah ia sama sekali tak menyesal telah menghilangkan masa depannya dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak, perutnya serasa teraduk karena ada firasat buruk yang kini melingkupinya seperti oksigen yang tersedia secara cuma-cuma di dunia, "Kenapa kau bunuh diri?" tanyanya lirih, berbasa-basi untuk menghilangkan perasaan tidak enaknya. Entah apa, tapi sesuatu tentang hantu dihadapannya ini membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Minghao lagi-lagi mengangkat bahu dengan santai lalu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan menendangkan kakinya ke udara dengan posisinya yang tengkurap, "Aku hanya kesal pada tekanan yang ada padaku. Kau tahulah bagaimana situasi bullying di Korea, apalagi bagi imigran sepertiku. Tanya saja Mingyu, dia pasti tahu persis bagaimana tekanan yang ada padaku saat itu."

DEG!

Perkataan sarkastis Minghao membuat Wonwoo terperanjat sesaat karena pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh berbagai dugaan yang rasanya terlalu jahat dialamatkan pada Mingyu. Ia boleh saja tengil dan suka menggoda orang, tapi rasanya ia bukan tipe pembully kelas wahid.

"Mingyu yang melakukan itu padamu? Maka dari itu kalian saling melotot waktu itu?

Suara Wonwoo sedikit bergetar dan pemuda hantu yang tengah menatapnya kini memutar mata malas dan menggumam dengan datar, "Woo-hoo, selamat kau benar sekali."

Tidak. Anak hantu ini bohong.

Mingyu pasti anak baik walau dia agak tengil.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya dan terdiam sejenak, diliriknya Jun yang lalu mengusap punggungnya pelan sebelum ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Balas dendam?"

Pemuda hantu yang masih bersantai diatas ranjang itu mengulum senyum manis pada Wonwoo. Senyuman itu sungguh tidak cocok dengan situasi mereka yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Balas dendam di saat seperti ini rasanya sia-sia walau sebenarnya aku ingin."

Minghao berhenti sejenak dengan wajah datar yang sok dramatis sebelum melanjutkan berbicara.

"Tapi setidaknya... buat dia minta maaf padaku, hyung. Aku tidak peduli permintaan maafnya tulus atau tidak, tapi menurutku tidak keren 'kan kalau hanya Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang meminta maaf."

"Seokmin? Soonyoung?"

Minghao menyeringai, "Pembully-ku yang lain. Mereka sudah meminta maaf di depan peti matiku sambil bersujud ketakutan."

Mata Wonwoo kembali menyipit memandang Minghao. Bocah hantu ini punya emosi yang sulit ditebak dan berubah-ubah sangat cepat walau ia terlihat setenang air dan sepolos anak-anak. Sungguh kover yang bagus untuk menutupi jiwanya yang gelap.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat? Kau mau 'kan memaksa hantumu itu untuk minta maaf padaku?" salak Minghao sengit akan tatapan Wonwoo. Sontak saja Wonwoo melotot kesal dan menahan amarah untuk tidak membekapkan bungkus snack kosong ke arah si Hantu Tiongkok tersebut.

"Hantuku? Pft, kau bercanda, dasar hantu sialan."

Balasan Wonwoo membuat Minghao mencibir dengan imut lalu ikut melotot seolah membalas Wonwoo.

"Dia memang hantumu, dasar manusia bajing-"

"Xu Minghao, _language_."

Jun memotong ucapan Minghao dengan tenang. Pemuda asal Tiongkok tersebut segera melemparkan death glare pada si hantu berambut hitam kecokelatan yang lalu langsung memasang ekspresi ngambek di wajahnya.

"Apaan sih, ge? Dia memang bajingan!"

"Hao!"

Minghao mengkeret setelah Jun meninggikan nada suaranya, pemuda hantu itu lalu mendecih tak suka sebelum bangkit untuk segera pergi dari kamar Jun tanpa lupa untuk melotot pada Jeon Wonwoo yang masih saja berwajah kesal.

"Pokoknya lihat saja kalau kau tidak mau memaksa Mingyu minta maaf padaku!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah mengenal Minghao sejak lama?"

Wonwoo yang sedang menatap tugas sejarah milik Jun mendapati kalau ballpoint di tangan Jun yang tengah diketukkan ke meja berhenti bergerak.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku pindah ke apartemen bersama adikku dan Minghao adalah hantu di apartemen itu. Lalu saat aku pindah ke mansion ini, aku mengajak Hao agar pindah supaya dia tidak kesepian."

Hening.

Wonwoo tercenung beberapa detik sembari mengadahkan kepala untuk menatap Jun yang tak hentinya tersenyum manis padanya. Sialan, Wen Junhui memang amat tampan.

"Lalu saat kau masuk ke Pledis, kau sengaja berkenalan denganku supaya kau bisa membantu Minghao?" tanya Wonwoo dengan setengah menuding dan prasangka pada Jun. Pemuda yang ditanya terkekeh dengan segera, tentu masih dengan senyuman yang dirasa semakin lebar.

"Tidak juga, pada hari pertama masuk sekolah aku melihatmu di lorong dan Mingyu terus menganggumu dengan terus memanggilmu. Saat itu aku sedang bersama Hao yang kebetulan sedang ikut denganku ke sekolah, jadi setelah Hao bercerita padaku tentang masa lalunya, aku memutuskan untuk membantu." Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Jun hanya disambut gumaman 'oh' lirih dari Wonwoo.

"Tapi tentu saja, aku juga tertarik padamu saat itu."

Bagi Wonwoo, rasanya aneh bercakap lama dengan seseorang yang belum begitu ia kenal. Tetapi Wonwoo sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia begitu nyaman berada di dekat Jun selain karena ia lemah dengan pemuda tampan. Juga, jantungnya sering berdetak lebih cepat dan kegugupan mudah menyerangnya bila ia dihadapkan dengan Jun.

Astaga, apa inikah yang namanya cinta?

Well, Wonwoo perlu bertanya pada Joshua untuk mencari tahu tentang hal ini.

"Lalu... apa aku boleh tahu mengapa Minghao di-bully?"

Jun terdiam sesaat, matanya melirik ke seluruh sisi kamarnya untuk memastikan keberadaan hantu bertelinga lancip yang belum juga kembali setelah ia keluar karena ngambek tadi.

"Klise sih, dia menyukai satu dari pembully-nya."

Wonwoo mengangkat alis, tak paham akan perkataan Jun yang baginya kurang bisa dijadikan alasan sebagai pembullyan.

"Pembully Haohao itu namja, Wonwoo sayang."

Oh, masalah orientasi seksual.

Kini masalah menyukai sama gender sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, walau masih tabu di beberapa wilayah. Jelas berbeda dengan keadaan lima tahun yang lalu yang masih konservatif.

"Siapa?" Hati Wonwoo tergelitik untuk bertanya dan lidahnya mendadak bergerak untuk merealisasikan keinginan hatinya tersebut. Walau ia sendiri tidak akan tahu siapa orangnya ketika Jun menyebut namanya. Pemuda Wen dihadapan Wonwoo itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Wonwoo, membuat telinga Wonwoo diterpa nafas hangat yang membuat pipi si pemilik memanas dalam sekejap.

Sial sial sialan.

Ini terlalu dekat.

"Menurutmu siapa, Jeon Wonwoo?"

.

.

.

 _From: Soon-To-Be-Husband_

 _Kau mau membantu Hao 'kan?_

 _To: Soon-To-Be-Husband_

 _Yep_

 _From: Soon-To-Be-Husband_

 _Terima kasih, Wonwoo ;)_

(and fyi, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk mengganti nama kontak Jun yang diberikan oleh Joshua karena siapa tahu itu ialah doa.)

.

.

.

"Kim Mingyu, minta maaf pada Minghao sekarang juga."

Mingyu yang sedang bermain dengan kucing anggora yang dipelihara oleh Wonwoo tersebut mendecakkan lidah. Ia lalu melirik pemuda yang memandangnya penuh penghakiman lalu berucap, "Jadi Minghao itu hantu yang suka mengikuti Jun?"

"Bukan, Minghao 'kan tidak sepertimu," gumam Wonwoo seadanya. Tangan kirinya memeluk guling makin erat sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang novel berhenti bergerak-gerak.

"Dasar jahat, aku 'kan selalu menjagamu, hyungie," balas Mingyu sembari mengerucutkan bibir kesal tepat ketika kucing Wonwoo (namanya Bacon tapi Mingyu lebih suka memanggilnya dengan nama Seulgi) mulai mencakari karpet kamar Wonwoo.

"Menjagaku, _my ass._ "

"Bahasamu, Wonie hyung, tidak baik berbicara seperti itu," sergah Mingyu tak suka. Pemuda hantu ini selalu mengomel macam-macam bila Wonwoo mulai mengeluarkan umpatan level tingginya yang menurutnya akan menodai telinga polosnya.

Pemuda yang ditegur hanya memutar mata jengah lalu menjulurkan lidah dengan childish, "Minta maaflah, Mingyu, tidak baik berutang maaf pada orang," balasnya dengan meniru nada bicara Mingyu sebelumnya.

Mingyu menggeram tak suka diikuti Bacon yang tengah diusapnya yang mengeong ribut, "Apa pedulimu padaku, hyung? Itu sudah lama, biarkan itu berlalu! Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" serunya setengah berteriak.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku?"

Wonwoo mengulang perkataan Mingyu dengan nada tinggi. Dilemparnya guling ke arah Mingyu sebelum ia melotot tak suka pada hantu muda yang masih bermain bersama Bacon tersebut walau hasilnya benda itu hanya menembus tubuhnya.

"Sialan kau! Kau juga sering ikut campur urusanku! Mau bukti? Saat aku mau pergi dengan Jun, kau malah mengomel seperti emak-emak yang anak perawannya akan merantau! Lalu kini aku hanya memintamu minta maaf kau malah mengataiku ikut campur?!"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk minta maaf, bukan memintaku untuk minta maaf!" gerutu Mingyu mengoreksi perkataan Wonwoo bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang maju beberpa milimeter.

Pemuda Jeon yang berbaring diatas kasur menghela nafas lalu melempar novelnya ke sembarang arah sebelum menarik selimutnya dengan kesal, "Terserahlah apa katamu, pokoknya tolong minta maaf dengan Minghao. Terserah niatmu saat itu tulus atau tidak, tapi tolong, Kim Mingyu, bantulah aku."

Hening sesaat.

"Kini aku sudah dekat dengan Jun dan kalau aku tidak mencoba membantunya, kau mau aku selalu kesepian dan hanya punya Shua sebagai sahabatku?"

Lalu aku kau anggap apa, hyung?

Batin berkata Mingyu miris seiring dengan senyuman sedih di wajahnya seiring dengan bibirnya yang terkatup tak menyahut Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Wonwoo benar-benar marah dan mengabaikannya.

Mingyu rasanya bisa gila kalau begini.

Pemuda Jeon itu seolah menaikkan level ayo-abaikan-kim-mingyu yang biasa ia lakukan menjadi lebih tinggi. Bahkan ketika Joshua yang merasa kasihan dengannya memaksanya untuk menyahuti perkataan Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya mencibir dan pergi dengan enaknya.

Apa Jun memang sepenting itu bagi Wonwoo hingga dirinya yang sudah lama menemani Wonwoo dapat disingkirkan begitu saja?

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku mau minta maaf."

Minghao mengerutkan dahi lalu mencibir kesal. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit lalu dipasangnya ekspresi bodoh nan polos yang benar-benar akan terlihat menyebalkan.

"Kau serius?" tanya Minghao dengan mata mengerjap dan terus memperhatikan pemuda hantu bermarga Kim di depannya yang malah menatap lantai semen rooftop yang ternodai oleh lumpur.

"Mmmm... serius mungkin?" jawab Mingyu dengan cengiran bodoh dan ragu-ragu disertai tawa aneh yang canggung. Tentu saja jawabannya itu sebenarnya tak membuat Minghao puas, walau pada akhirnya pemuda hantu asal Tiongkok itu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Well, aku berharap sesi permintaan maafmu ini akan lebih seru. Tapi kupikir lagi, kau pasti rela minta maaf dengan manis seperti anak anjing yang patuh karena suatu alasan," kata Minghao dengan seringai kemenangan yang disahuti oleh gertakan gigi Mingyu.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?" dengus Mingyu dengan death glare pada mantan teman sekolahnya dahulu tersebut. Senyum Minghao merekah lebar memamerkan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Diam-diam hantu pemuda Xu itu melirik pintu rooftop yang sedikit terbuka sembari diam-diam menerka apakah ada Jun dibalik sana.

Secara, Wen Junhui itu selalu bertindak bagai induk ayam padanya.

"Aku tahu apa?" tanya Minghao sinis pada dirinya sendiri supaya pembicaraannya dengan Mingyu terdengar lebih dramatis dan menegangkan. Berlebihan? Iya, karena pada dasarnya Minghao memang suka berbelit-belit demi sensasi dan kegregetan.

"Kau _head over heels_ pada Jeon Wonwoo hingga rela menyingkirkan egomu. Semua ini sama seperti dulu. Kau _head over heels_ terhadap Hwang Jeonah hingga ikut membully sahabatmu hanya karena dia itu _gay_ yang menjijikan," kata Minghao dengan senyuman getir di wajahnya karena teringat berbagai ejekan kasar yang ditujukan Jeon noona padanya. Padahal Minghao tahu persis sebelum ia _out of closet_ , Jeon noona sangat menyayanginya.

Apa menjadi _gay_ memang seburuk itu?

Mingyu tak merespon, ia hanya sanggup terperanjat akan perkataan Minghao yang diluar tebakannya. Minghao itu _gay_? Ia bahkan tidak tahu hal itu dan ikut membully serta menjauhi Minghao hanya karena Jeon noona juga menjauhinya.

"Hei! A-ak-"

"Shut, tidak perlu beralasan lagi, Kim. Masalah kita sudah selesai dan tak perlu diungkit. Pokoknya aku disini juga ingin mengingatkanmu, aku tahu kau berusaha terlihat main-main dalam menyukai Wonwoo hyung padahal tidak. Tapi ingat, kau hantu dan Jeon Wonwoo adalah manusia. Masa depan Wonwoo hyung akan bagaimana?"

Perkataan Minghao itu amat sesuai dengan kenyataan, Mingyu sadar itu. Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya pun, kenyataan itu menohok keras tanpa ampun. Sebesar apapun usaha Mingyu untuk tidak mengindahkan fakta tersebut, tetap saja gagal.

Kini perlahan ia mulai kembali sadar, apa dayanya kalau dunia mereka memang sudah berbeda?

.

.

.

Wonwoo memandang sekeliling kamarnya lalu bertanya dalam hati mengenai keberadaan Mingyu yang raib bagai tertiup debu. Rasanya aneh ketika Wonwoo mulai terbiasa dengan Mingyu dan kini pemuda hantu itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Hey, Seulgi. Apa kau tahu kemana Mingyu pergi?"

"Meong meong meong."

Kucing yang lebih mirip dengan gulungan _wool_ berwarna kelabu dengan tempelan mata boneka beriris biru itu hanya mengeong sembari menatap majikannya yang menghela nafas tanpa henti.

"Apa Mingyu sedang marah dengan kita gara-gara kita memaksanya minta maaf pada Minghao?"

Wonwoo bergumam lirih sembari menatap layar _smartphone_ miliknya yang menyilaukan mata sembari matanya terus bergulir memandang pesan dari Jun.

.

.

.

 _From: Soon-To-Be-Husband_

 _Terima kasih Wonwoo-ya, Minghao bilang kini masalahnya dengan Mingyu sudah baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar beterimakasih padamu. Kau mau apa sebagai balasannya?_

.

.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau melihat Mingyu? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya."

Senyuman kucing Joshua seketika dipaksakan untuk muncul detik itu juga, pemuda Hong itu lalu merangkul Wonwoo dengan ceria dan melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan besar pacarnya yang hanya memicing kesal pada Wonwoo.

"Daripada kau bertanya soal Mingyu lebih baik kau temani aku saja!" seru Joshua, jelas ia tak mau membahas Mingyu dan Wonwoo tahu kalau sahabatnya itu pasti menyimpan sesuatu dibalik kekalemannya.

Huh mencurigakan.

Joshua Hong tumben sekali mencurigakan.

"Aish jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku tanya, dimana Mingyu?!" kesal Wonwoo yang tak menghasilkan jawaban apapun karena Joshua kemudian memekik bahagia ketika melihat susu kotak favoritnya masih ada dalam _vending machine_ dekat kelasnya.

"Shua-ya! Jawab!"

Joshua mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum kecil yang penuh arti pada Wonwoo.

" _Get a life,_ Jeon."

.

.

.

Rasanya benar-benar aneh.

Sudah dua minggu ini Wonwoo tak dapat menemukan keberadaan Mingyu di sekitarnya. Wonwoo sudah mencari di sekeliling mansionnya, mulai dari loteng penuh debu hingga ruang bawah tanah yang berbau apak. Namun hantu muda itu seolah raib ditelan black hole.

Malahan, Wonwoo menemukan fakta baru bahwa di gudang ruang bawah tamah _mansion_ -nya terdapat hantu gadis Jepang yang menjadi penjaga ruang tersebut. Wonwoo bukannya takut dengan hantu gadis itu, tapi ia bersumpah untuk tidak akan menemui gadis itu karena bentuk hantu gadis tersebut amat sangat menyeramkan.

(Hey, jangan kira Wonwoo itu penakut. Ia hanya punya batasan dalam memandang seorang hantu.)

Hidupnya juga terasa berbeda tanpa Mingyu.

Tak ada yang berucap selamat pagi padanya tepat ketika Wonwoo selesai menggosok gigi.

Tak ada yang bersamanya ketika berangkat ke sekolah.

Tak ada yang menganggunya di lorong sekolah.

Tak ada yang menemaninya membaca novel di Perpustakaan dan tak ada lagi yang dimodusi oleh Sarah Kim.

Tak ada yang mengobrol akrab dengan Joshua tentang Wonwoo.

Tak ada yang menemaninya begadang untuk belajar.

Tak ada yang memanggil gumpalan _wool_ hidup kesayangannya dengan nama Seulgi.

Tak ada yang menegurnya ketika ia mulai mengumpat.

Tak ada yang membuatnya melakukan debat bodoh tak berguna.

Tak ada yang selalu merengek apabila diabaikan.

Tak ada yang selalu menggodanya dan (mau tak mau Wonwoo harus akui ini) membuatnya menjadi bisa tersenyum.

Banyak tak ada lainnya yang tidak sanggup Wonwoo sebut dan ketiadaan itu membuat hidup Wonwoo terasa kembali menjadi abu-abu.

Pernah Wonwoo membaca sebuah novel dan disana dikatakan kalau kau baru akan merasakan betapa pentingnya seseorang bagimu ketika ia menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Mungkin kini itulah _quote_ yang paling cocok untuk menggambarkan dirinya dan Mingyu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film di rumahmu saja?"

Tadinya Jun ingin mengajak Wonwoo untuk main ke rumah Joshua, tapi keputusan untuk mampir sebentar ke _mansion_ -nya untuk mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal rasanya cukup untuk merubah niat Wonwoo.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menganggu S. Coups dan Shua yang sedang... _you-know-what-i-mean_?" tanya Wonwoo sembari berpikir sesaat, teringat kalau tadi sepulang sekolah Choi sial itu langsung menyeret sahabatnya tanpa seizinnya. _Well_ , walau Wonwoo dengan senang hati mau mengganggu S. Coups, itu bukan berarti ia mau menjadi cockblocker dan melihat kedua temannya sedang melakukan 'sesuatu.'

"Ahaha, tidak mungkin! Lagipula kamarku kemarin baru saja diacak-acak oleh adikku dan aku belum membereskannya," kata Jun dengan senyuman lebar. Ia jelas tahu betapa lemahnya Wonwoo terhadap senyuman super gantengnya dan ia harap Wonwoo luluh lalu kembali ingat tujuan mereka ke rumah Joshua demi menuntut ilmu.

"Hm?" Alis Wonwoo terangkat, "Bukannya adikmu sejak seminggu yang lalu ada di Shenzen?"

 _WTF!_

Astaga, Jun lupa.

"A-ah, maksudku..." gumam Jun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Demi anak anjing yang suka mengikutinya tiap pagi, ia benar-benar tak mau Wonwoo masuk rumahnya sekarang.

"Apa?!" salak Wonwoo dengan tangan dilipat di dada dan mata menyipit ala ibu kos yang menagih uang kos. Sungguh ia tak paham kenapa Jun berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari tempat tinggalnya, "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku di rumahmu? Selingkuhan?!"

Duh, Wonwoo, plis.

Jangan berkelakuan seperti suami overprotektif padahal kau baru mencapai tahap sahabat super dekat.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" balas Jun seolah ia adalah suami yang takut pada suami. Duh, kenapa mereka berdua ini bagai _old-married-couple_ padahal mereka itu hanya anak SMA biasa, sih?

"Lalu kenap-"

Ucapan Wonwoo terhenti seketik, ketika matanya mendapati dua kepala pucat yang terjulur dari pintu depan mansion Jun yang berada di belakang bahu pemuda Wen tersebut.

Itu Kim Mingyu.

Tak salah lagi Kim Mingyu dengan taringnya yang lucu dan Xu Minghao demgan telinga lancipnya.

"YAA HANTU TENGIL SIALAN! KEMARI KAU!"

Seruan Wonwoo sudah cukup untuk membuat Jun mengumpat akan nasibnya dan dua kepala pucat tadi menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Kau tiba-tiba menghilang? Kenapa?"

Wonwoo memicing pada Minghao yang ada di depannya, atau lebih tepatnya pada sosok dibelakang pemuda hantu bermarga Xu tersebut yang kini berusaha menyembunyikan tubuh bongsornya dibalik tubuh kurus Minghao.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, manusia bodoh. Telingaku sakit," ujar Minghao yang bersedekap kesal dan bibir yang merengut. Ucapannya sukses membuat Wonwoo meradang. Kapan sih Wonwoo bisa bertemu hantu yang normal dan tidak menyebalkan?

"Kalau telingamu sakit, minggir sana hantu bodoh. Aku mau berbicara dengan Mingyu, bukan denganmu!"

Dilihatnya Minghao lalu mengumpat dengan bahasa Tiongkok sebelum melangkah pergi tanpa memedulikan Mingyu yang menarik-narik satu-satunya setel pakaian yang dimilikinya. Minghao pergi menembus lemari buku Jun dan meninggalkan kedua makhluk itu dalam keheningan. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan mata nanar sementara pemuda hantu di depannya tersebut bahkan lebih memilih untuk memandang lantai porselen di ruang tamu _mansion_ Jun.

"Jawab aku, Kim Mingyu. Sejak kapan kau menjadi pendiam begini?"

Hening.

"Mingyu."

Masih hening.

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapanku?"

Mingyu tak menyahut.

"Kim Mingyu, jawab aku!"

Kini rasanya seperti terbalik. Dahulu Mingyu yang mengais perhatiannya dan kini Wonwoo lah yang harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku, hyung." sahut Mingyu yang pada akhirnya mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo tak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merindukan pemuda hantu dengan gigi taring yang lucu ini. Rasanya hatinya terasa hangat kala ia melihat lagi wajah Mingyu setelah dua minggu lamanya.

"Minghao benar hyung. Dia benar. Begitu pula Joshua hyung."

Apa-apaan Mingyu ini? Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi ketika pemuda hantu itu terus mengulang kata-kata tersebut bagai kaset rusak. Ada apa dengan hantu telinga lancip peliharaan Jun itu?

"Kita berbeda hyung. Dunia kita berbeda. Aku tersadar kalau kalau hal itu benar-benar amat sangat penting."

"Lalu hanya karena itu kita tidak bisa berteman?" seru Wonwoo kesal. Baginya, alasan Mingyu benar-benar sepele dan amat sangat bodoh. Lalu kenapa kalau Mingyu bukan manusia? Apa itu membuat mereka tak bisa tetap berteman?

Mingyu menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekat menuju pemuda Jeon dengan tinggi beberapa sentimeter di bawahnya tersebut. Ia menggigit bibir lalu berusaha tersenyum lebar walau hasilnya hanyalah senyuman canggung yang tak cocok berada di wajahnya.

" _Get a life_ , hyung. Aku merasa keberadaanmu terkadang menjadi hambatan bagimu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan manusia terlepas dari perilakumu yang memang menyendiri. Bahkan aku juga melarangmu untuk berdekatan dengan Jun padahal kau memang ingin dekat dengannya 'kan? Padahal aku ini siapamu?"

Wonwoo bungkam.

Ia teringat perkataan Joshua kala itu, di depan _vending machine_ dengan senyuman kecil yang setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi ialah senyuman sedih sebagai bentuk kekhawatiran padanya.

(Wonwoo jadi curiga kalau semua ini ulah Joshua. Ingatkan ia untuk menjambak rambut merah pucatnya.)

Kembali Wonwoo memutar otak, memikirkan kehidupannya beberapa bulan terakhir ini, dimana ia banyak berinteraksi dengan Mingyu dan hanya berhubungan seperlunya dengan Joshua serta Jun. Bahkan Wonwoo tak ingat kapan ia terakhir kali menelepon kedua orang tuanya, juga intensitasnya _chat_ -nya dengan Bohyuk yang makin lama makin berkurang.

"Tapi ini bukan salahmu."

"Ini memang bukan salahku, hyung. Ini semua karena takdir dan kita tak bisa menyalahkannya."

Hening.

"Boleh aku memelukmu Wonie hyung?"

Wonwoo tahu pembicaraannya dengan Mingyu ini belum selesai, tapi ia membiarkan pemuda hantu itu memeluknya erat dengan tubuh pucatnya yang dingin bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang terasa berdegup lebih cepat.

"Semoga kau bahagia, hyung. Bersama siapapun itu."

Karena bagi Mingyu, mencintai tak perlu memiliki.

Karena bagi Mingyu, melihat Wonwoo bahagia sudah cukup baginya.

Karena Mingyu tahu kalau bagaimana pun juga ia tak akan bisa meraih Wonwoo.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

* * *

 _three months later_

"Oke, apa berhubungan seks memang seenak itu?"

Minghao tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan menatap Mingyu dengan pelototan berikut warna kulit yang lebih merah. Oh, rupanya menjadi hantu tak membuat kemampuan untuk merasa malu menghilang.

"Well, sedari tadi Wonwoo hyung mendesah memanggil nama Jun hyung. Pasti itu menyenangkan," gumam Mingyu lagi sembari mendengarkan dengan cermat suara desahan Wonwoo yang bercampur dengan geraman Jun dari kamar pemuda Wen tersebut di lantai dua.

Kini setidaknya semuanya menjadi lebih normal.

Semua dimulai setelah Joshua menceritakan kerjasamanya dengan Mingyu dan Minghao demi membuat Wonwoo lebih peduli dengan manusia walau itu harus mengorbankan perasaan Mingyu. Tentu cerita itu membuat Wonwoo menjambak Joshua serta melempari Minghao serta Mingyu dengan novel-novelnya dan diakhiri baku hantam dengan S. Coups yang kesal akan kelakuan anarkis Wonwoo.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Wonwoo mulai bertaubat dan menyadari kalau kawannya itu berniat baik.

Wonwoo dan Jun memutuskan untuk menjadi lebih dari sahabat super dekat alias menjadi sepasang kekasih _creepy_ yang sering menertawakan hantu-hantu di jalanan entah apa lucunya yang jelas membuat ilfeel manusia biasa.

Joshua yang masih menjadi pacar S. Coups bahagia karena perannya sebagai mak comblang sukses besar sekaligus karena Wonwoo yang pada akhirnya mau lebih bersosialisasi dan tidak memojok bersama Sarah Kim di perpustakaan.

S. Coups yang semakin hitz merasa makin gila karena harus berurusan dengan tiga orang dekatnya yang bisa melihat hantu itu sering berinteraksi dan diikuti oleh dua hantu tengil yang terkadang membuatnya khilaf.

Mingyu yang masih menjadi hantu super _annoying_ kembali dekat dengan Wonwoo walau kini ia lebih sering berada di mansion Jun untuk menganggu Minghao serta telah merestui Wonie hyung-nya untuk bersama Jun juga kembali bersahabat dengan Minghao.

Minghao yang masih menjadi hantu imut suka

mengumpat yang terkadang meratapi _crush_ masa SMA-nya dahulu, Kwon Soonyoung, yang kini muncul dihadapan Minghao sebagai tunangan guru musik Joshua yang cebol dan super galak alias Lee Jihoon.

"Kau 'kan sempat menjadi _gay_ , apa rasanya memang seenak itu, Hao?"

Kembali, Minghao berjengit dan langsung menendang kaki Mingyu keras-keras dengan wajah yang makin memerah, "BACOT KAU! AYO KITA MAIN KE RUMAH SHUA HYUNG SAJA!"

"Whoa! Jadi kau belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu? Berarti kau meninggal dengan kondisi _virgin_?"

Entah komentar itu dibuat oleh Mingyu karena iamemang polos atau sok polos atau hanya ingin mengejek Minghao, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Minghao untuk menendangi sahabatnya yang kini nyengir lebar dengan bodoh.

"Ngaca plis! Kau juga mati muda dalam keadaan masih _virgin_ , bodoh!"

Huft, mari biarkan dua hantu ini berdebat dengan backsound suara desahan Wonwoo dan Junhui yang tak juga berhenti seiring malam berlalu.

* * *

 **A/N:**

HALO GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE:)))

ini fanfic males saya potong jadi two shot makannya begini panjangnya lololol

(ps: the saviour bakal dilanjut kok. maafkan saya tidak menepati janji karena banyaknya kejadian luar biasa yang menimpa saya dan bikin mood berantakan [yang paling baru menyangkut boyband yang paling saya ikuti perkembangannya alias five yg boys a.k.a WINNER] saya berjanji the saviour akan segera di-complete-kan sehingga saya tidak punya tanggungan lagi pada kalian)

well, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita abal begini. alur kecepetan dan occ harap dimaklumi. saya sudah lama nggak nyentuh fanfic-fanfic saya. maaf sekali lagi saya mengabaikan the saviour dalam jangka waktu yang lama. sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah setengah jadi semenjak bulan mei dan saya baru-baru ini punya mood untuk melanjutkan fanfic-fanfic saya.

sekali lagi, thanks for reading /throws hugs/

(btw, mingyu + orange hair: that's no no)

(btw, sebong mau kambek ya HAHA)

(btw, besok bias kesayangan saya ultah HAHA semoga kambek berikutnya makin hitz ya preman imutku sayang /love/ #BringJusticeForThe8'sForehead #JidatHaoStan)

 **love,**

 **dumpling-lion**


End file.
